Fairy tail one shots
by Lollicatt
Summary: Just a few short random one shots for my favorite otps. Lucy wakes up to find Natsu in her bed, and goes to kiss his cheek while he's asleep. What's going to happen from there? Juvia and Gray are having a moment, when something shatters it in an instant. Also requests for one shots are open! Warning, chapter 3 contains rape/sexual abuse triggers
1. Chapter 1

Lucy couldn't stop staring at Natsu's lips. Why she was, she couldn't tell you. It had just sort of happened, but nonetheless she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from his mouth as it curled up in a smile in his sleep, making her curious as to what he could be dreaming about.

She'd rolled over only moments ago and snuggled up into the warmth of her pillow, half awake, half asleep, only to realize it wasn't her pillow. Her eyes had snapped open along with her mouth as she prepared to shove Natsu off the bed and start shouting at him for sneaking in again, but when she'd opened her eyes, she'd found herself staring right at his lips. Hence her current predicament.

 _Ugh why does he keep doing this?_ A blush crept up her neck and over her already rosy cheeks. _Of course, it isn't like I seriously try to stop him. I could if I wanted to, but,_ another glance at his calm, smiling face as he slept peacefully beside her had her second guessing that. _But it's not like I would do that. He's my partner, and it's not his fault he gets lonely at night._

With a soft sigh she rolled onto her back avoiding the temptation of looking at those soft lips.

"I can't believe he does this to me."

She whispered the words to herself as she gazed up at the ceiling, before sneaking another glance at Natsu's face. _After all we've been through, how can he be so blind to how I feel? Honestly, he's as blind to my feelings as Gray is to taking off his clothes._

She rolled back onto her side to face him, unconsciously reaching out to brush an errant strand of unruly pink hair of his cheek.

"Oh Natsu."

She sighed the words into the dark room as her gaze roamed over his face. She smirked at his sleeping visage. _It would seem that when he's asleep he's not quite as loud and obnoxious as always._ The smile slipped off her face as her eyes searched his, again briefly resting on his lips. _It can't hurt to give him a peck on the cheek can it?_ The blush burned brighter, and she mentally smacked herself for those thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking this! Ugh I'm probably just super tired or something...right? Damn it...maybe...just this once, but...not on the lips..that would be too weird..._

With that thought in mind, and with trembling fingers, Lucy brushed another errant strand of his soft pink hair away from his cheek, and leaning forward, pressed her soft lips against his chiseled jawbone.

Or, she tried to, because at the last moment, disaster struck. As her lips came to meet his cheek, the boy in front of her made a soft groaning noise, and rolled more towards his back, and Lucy somehow in that small moment before she realized what was happening, placed her lips right up against his.

With a soft squeak, she yanked herself back, nearly falling off the small bed, and blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"I can't believe that happened! Ughhhh." She groaned. "At least he wasn't..."

She trailed off and froze before the word 'awake' could slip past her lips. Because, when she'd looked up from studiously staring at the sheets in embarrassment, her chocolate brown eyes met Natsu's own dark ones.

"Wasn't what Luce?"

He was smirking, and she thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Er, hi Natsu...uh..about that..well..." She was stuttering terribly, and she knew it, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to stop, and the awkward words just kept tumbling out of her mouth. "It's not...I wasn't..."

Expressively rolling his dark eyes, the dragon slayer put a hand at the nape of her neck, which drew another loud 'Eep!' from her.

"Just stop talking Luce."

"Why would I-oh!"

He cut her off in his own way, as he used the hand at the base of her neck to yank her forward so he could claim her lips with his. It was completely effective, and as he pulled pack to stare at the stunned blonde next to him on the bed his smirk deepened.

"If I knew this was what it took to make you stop babbling I would've started doing it a long time ago."

Lucy could only stare at him as the words tumbling through her mind turned into a mantra.

 _Natsu kissed me._

 _**Author's note**_

 _To everyone who read this, please review and let me know what you think, and if it's wort adding more random one shots. I also take requests for whatever AU you want me to do, so just leave a review, or PM me!_

 _-Lollicatt_


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Juvia were staring at each other. Not just staring however, but deep soul searching staring. The kind where you look into your partner's eyes, into their soul, and try to discover their darkest secrets, their greatest fears, and their deepest feelings.

It was so silent in the room you could've heard a pin drop. There was no rustling of birds outside the window, no wind blowing through the trees, nothing. Just the two of them, staring into each other's eyes, and _understanding_ each other on a level they hadn't known possible.

Their fingers were intertwined as they lay on their sides on the bed, Gray's thumb softly stroking over Juvia's knuckles, but other than that, there was no movement. The atmosphere was peaceful, angelic, soft. There were no words to speak, because there was nothing that could be said that wasn't already being shown.

Juvia leaned forward slightly, her eyes darkening with passion, she opened her mouth to say Gray's name.

"ACHOO!"

Gray sneezed so violently, and broke the moment so suddenly, that with a startled shriek, Juvia leapt backwards, and fell off the bed.

"GRAY-SAMA! Juvia does not appreciate being laughed at!"

Because, he was indeed laughing. Deep, body shaking laughter that started deep in his chest and worked its way up his throat and out in a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..it just..happened...but your face!"

He broke off into another round of laughter and doubled over on the bed snorting brought laughter induced tears.

Juvia's eyes softened as she looked at her boyfriend, but before he knew what was coming...

"Hey!" Her now soakingwet boyfriend glared at her from under his dripping bangs. "What was that for!"

"Juvia did not like Gray-sama laughing at her."

But there was a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh yeah?"

Gray smirked at her, before lunging off the bed and tackling her to the floor as she shrieked with laughter. He began tickling her sides, water from his wet hair dripping down onto her face and sliding down her neck.

Something shifted in the room, neither of them were sure what it was, but Gray's hands slowed, and from his position kneeling over her, his eyes traced a drop of water as it trickled down her neck and into her shirt line. His eyes darkened, and without warning, he leaned down and kissed her.

Juvia's hands slid into his wet hair as she let out a pleased sigh.

 _Gray-sama...I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

*WARNING*

contains rape/sexual abuse triggers so be careful if you deal with trauma in your past. It was hard for me to write this myself. Be safe dear readers, and remember I'm always here if you need to talk

~ Lollicatt

Lucy stared at her councilor, the redheaded woman was waiting for her to flickered in the stern brown eyes of the woman as she waited for the blond to open up.

"It's...really hard sometimes."

The councilor, a woman named Erza, cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in question. Lucy continued slowly.

"I wake up some nights, and i'm crying. All i can remember are the feel of his hands on my body, and wanting him to stop, but feeling like it was my job to make him happy." Her eyes glanced rapidly anywhere but the woman across from her. "I've never been able to tell anyone, and i've lied about it to so many people, but," She settled on looking at her hands. "I haven't been whole since it happened. My life stopped at the age of twelve when i gave myself to someone i trusted and was betrayed." She could feel the woman's gentle gaze on her, and felt almost compelled to continue.

"I have good friends, and I appreciate men in all forms but...I can't, i can't…" She blinked back tears and forced herself to swallow through the thickness in her throat. "I can't ever tell anyone who he was, what he did to me. All i can tell them are the vague details, and i've lied about so much of it to keep them from worrying." Another pause to compose herself.

"What have you had to lie about Lucy?"

She couldn't contain the tears now, and they started to fall.

"It hurt." Her voice was muffled by the hands she placed over her mouth to keep the sobs at bay. "I let him humiliate me. I never wanted it Erza, but i'm so scared that if i tell people, they will think it's my fault. That i was a slut for doing what i did, and i know in my head that that isn't true, but it doesn't always help. I will never be whole again Erza."

"What did he do to you Lucy.?"  
More tears came. She had to clear her throat to talk through the choking hold her emotions had on it.

"He always made me touch him, and i remember the feel of his...his...stuff. It was so sticky, and i always cried when i cleaned myself up. He..he tried to have sex with me, but it hurt so much i had to push him off of me." She drew in a deep shuddering breath. "I don't want to live like this, and i can't even begin to tell you the number of times i've hurt myself because i felt i deserved it for being such a slut as a child. The times i've cried myself to sleep, or been afraid to get up to use the bathroom. I'm sick of being afraid to undress before a shower, and the feeling of needing to scrub my body after a man touches me even casually."

Erza looked torn as she stared at the young woman next to her. Lucy had been recommended to Fairy Tail Psychology by her boss and close friend Grey, as well as her boyfriend Natsu who was currently a volunteer at the nursery of the place. Lucy carried so much pain in her soul, scars that went too deep for even Erza to help her with. She would always carry remnants of her childhood, triggers that would make her shake in fear at times if they were pressed, and as much as Erza wanted to scoop the younger, vulnerable woman sitting across from her into her arms and promise her it would be ok, she couldn't do that. So, instead of that, she steeled herself, and asked another question.

"Why are you afraid of being labeled a slut?"

Lucy's eyes flashed involuntarily with fear as they met Erza's.

"Because that's what i am! I think? Maybe? I don't know!"

Erza waited a moment, and sure enough after taking a deep breath, Lucy continued.

"Isn't it what i am? I never said no, i went along with it, i let him hurt me!"

"Lucy," Erza's gentle voice cut her off, "You were twelve, you didn't know what you were doing. You told me last time he said all he wanted was a favor, that you were helping him right?" At Lucy's miserable nod Erza nodded her head thoughtfully. "Then it's not you fault. You didn't know any better." Lucy didn't look comforted, but this was one of the things Erza realized, that she would need to face on her own. To distract her, the woman changed the subject. "Tell me about your boyfriend, what is he like?"

At the mention of Natsu, Lucy's entire face changed. Warmth filled formerly desolate, sad, brown eyes, and a smile tugged at previously downturned lips.

"He's amazing. I love him so much. He's the only man i can let...touch me after...everything. He, his best friend Grey, and my best friend Levy's boyfriend Gajeel are the only men i can stand to be near or to let hug me." Lucy's eyes were happy even as a thoughtful look slid over her face. "Maybe it's because i know they would never hurt me, I know on an almost instinctual level that they're safe that it makes it ok for me. Also, i've seen how scary they can be. They've threatened men who have tried to hurt me, or gotten a little too close for comfort. Gajeel and Grey treat me like i'm their baby sister, and Natsu? He would move heaven and earth for me if he could." She chuckled softly. "He's such an awkward dork, he was originally scared to have me over to his house for the first time, because he has a blue pet cat named Happy that he treats like his best friend. It drives Grey mad sometimes, but it's so sweet."

Erza stared at the small smile on Lucy's face and felt an answering smile cover hers for a moment.

Lucy would be ok if the smile on her face was anything to go by. She would pull through with the support of these friends, and she would come out stronger for it on the other side.

i had a panic attack while writing this, but i forced my way through it to finish this. I'm a strong believer in facing one's fears head on, and i felt it was important to show that Lucy even with this in her past has been able to grow stronger. These things are never easy to deal with, and we will always carry them with us, but we can grow stronger from them, and along our journey, we'll meet people who will love and accept us even with all the baggage.

Much love everyone


End file.
